Hot and Cold in the Same Breath
by MorgannePhaedras
Summary: Gloria L Tavina raised an Eevee on her own. But one wintry day, her beloved Pokemon evolves into a Glaceon! Possibly the only one in Kanto! Gloria realizes that she needs to go out on her journey soon, or Gloria's and Marnie's bond may be severed. Some romance later on. Takes place years after Pokemon Red and Blue and before the discovery of Unova.


Chapter 1

"Marnie! Use Ice Beam!" I called out to my Glaceon. A ball of ice blue light gathered at her mouth and zapped our opponent, my rival's Venusaur. Here I am, at the end of the Kanto League, about to beat the Champion. Eric, my opponent, my rival, my neighbor, my friend, the one I've fallen in love with.

But, more on that later! I want to tell you guys all about my journey! Hate me if you must for cutting things off right there, but don't you want to know what happened to lead up to this point? Of course you do! What would be the point of starting at the end, except for a recap?

How about a formal introduction? Meh name's Gloria L. Tavina. Kinda odd, huh? I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Thanks to Red and Blue, (Who name's their kids after colors?) Pallet Town's gotten a bit more in the population department, rivaling Saffron City in demographics. Why Pallet Town still called Pallet Town? It rolls off the tongue better than Pallet City.

My family moved to the rural area for room for our little business. We breed Eevee for a livin' and collectors from all over come to us for their Eevee. Plural not singular. A lot of them buy more than one for their type preference. Especially with the Glaceon and Leafeon evolutions recently discovered in the Sinnoh Region.

When I started my journey I took Marnie with me. I'd been the one to find her egg on our monthly egg-hunts. It's a tradition for the children living on our ranch. Any kids older than five and younger than ten years old who find an egg would raise it. Then they can take it with them on their journeys, if they start one. But only if they love their Eevee, and it, them.

I was so happy when I found Marnie in her egg. Imagine, an Eevee for a little girl of seven raise! Marnie's parents were an odd couple that is, if you believe the stereotype. They were an Espeon and an Umbreon. Don't believe people when they tell you that Dark Types and Psychic Types have to hate each other. Seriously? Who's the whack job who thought that up? I hope he earned a Darwin Award.

Anyway, Espeon and Umbreon, hereafter referred to as Jenna and Chad, were there when I found Marnie. They didn't take too kindly to my presence at first, but I explained to them that I wanted to help care for their egg. They stopped bristling at me and let me take what would become my friend back to the main house. "I promise I won't betray your trust," I told them as they escorted me from their clearing. I held Marnie's egg close to my chest and rushed home to show Mom.

If anyone wants their egg to hatch, the eggs need to stay warm. It helps if their carrier is active. I wasn't the most rambunctious of the kids, but I did get sunlight at least twice a week. Most of the time, I holed up with Marnie in my room and read books. That was during the summer. Marnie didn't hatch until sometime during the winter. I took Marnie everywhere to school with me a few times before it got too cold for her egg. Most of the time, I just carried her around the house. Until, on December 30th, she hatched.

I wanted her parents to be there for her hatching, so I rushed back to Jenna and Chad's clearing. The first crack grew several times larger just as I got there. Jenna was the first to show up with Chad arriving after and we huddled together to provide a bubble of warmth for Marnie. Several minutes went by that felt like an eternity before Marnie tumbled out of her shell. I was confused, the Eevee before me was pale blue and her fur sparkled. I could almost hear several little blips when I realized Marnie's a Shiny Eevee!

She looked up at me with a little smile on her fuzzy face and said, "Eve?" I nearly died from the moe overload! I gathered her into my arms and gently hugged her to me, squealing. Jenna and Chad poked their heads over my shoulders, "Meet your mom and dad Marnie." Most of the time, kids didn't let their Eevee meet their parents or let the parents witness it hatching. It's wrong, how could anyone not let a baby meet his or her parents? Especially at birth!

Then it was time for the hard part, "May I raise her?" I asked Jenna. Mother instincts top father bonds in my book. The Espeon gave me a fairly intrusive inspection. She looked me up and down, sizing me up and I felt a light brush against my mind. After a minute, Jenna's probe left and she bobbed her head, saying she'd let me take care of her daughter. A grin a mile wide cracked my face half and I hugged Jenna to me and roped Chad into the hug. "Thank you , thank you, thank you!" I cried, "Stop by the house anytime!" I held Marnie close to me, she mewled so cutely at the cold! I ran back home to show Mom.

I didn't go on my journey when I turned ten. Ten is much too young for people to go into the world! Instead, I waited until my twelfth birthday on January 13th. I'll tell you what got me set to go right now! Me and Marnie were wandering around in the woods, playing hide and seek. Every once in a while, Marnie and another Eevee got into a battle. I don't know what was going on, at that time, I was still trying to get an idea of what Marnie was saying.

Anyway, back to the battle. "Marnie, I think that Eevee needs Tickling," I told her, she gave me a nod and started running around her opponent, tickling him to death. We kept it up the whole battle, until he couldn't take anymore. "Tackle Attack!" Marnie stopped tickling and started tackling the Eevee. Honestly, I felt bad for the little guy. But, he jumped out at us and begged for a fight. He fainted after a few good hits, and Marnie and I celebrated. She jumped into my arms, knocking me over in the process. I laughed at her, she was just so silly! However, my laughter stopped when she got covered in a glow of white light. My eyes widened, my Eevee was evolving! Yeah I'm stating the obvious, I was surprised that my best friend was evolving already. Nearest I could figure, she just became a level nine. So either she's extremely happy and about to turn into Espeon, or there was an icy rock nearby. I love Psychic, Water, and Ice types, so either way, I would love my Marnie just as much.

The light encasing Marnie shattered like a mirror and revealed the new Pokemon beneath. My new Glaceon pounced on me waving her tail around. 'She's so elegant!' I thought and voiced it out loud. I hugged her to me just as I did when she hatched from her egg five years prior. My happiness dulled a bit when she whimpered. "Are you trying to learn a new move?" I asked. I had no idea what the new move was but I wanted to find out. Sometimes, it sucks that Pokemon can only know four moves at a time. From a Battler's perspective that is. But, on the other hand, if a Pokemon remembered all of the moves it learned, you'd have a hard time remembering them all. Before she evolved, Marnie knew Tickle, Sand-Attack, Tackle, and Tail Whip. "Forget Tail Whip Marnie. Tickle is enough." Marnie focused for a second and let out a breath far colder than the air around us. "So your new move is Icy Wind, eh? Cool! That's your second offensive move!" Then I realized, if I didn't get a gym badge soon, Marnie might not respect me anymore, in spite of the fact that I raised her. "Do you know what this means?" I asked my beloved Pokemon.

"Glace?" She asked.

"Time to go on our journey." I replied. Marnie flicked her ears and jumped at my face and gave me a cold bath. "I get it, I get it, you're excited! Now let's go tell Mom and Dad!" I picked myself off and ran for home, Marnie hot, or cold, on my heels.


End file.
